towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deception of Primal Greek Gods - Earth
|} Ally: |hp=18890|def=20|coin=8}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=11|esk=212}} |hp=18890|def=20|coin=8}} |hp=26310|def=140|coin=400|esk=911}} |hp=26310|def=140|coin=400|esk=911}} |hp=30170|def=40|coin=11}} |hp=29610|def=40|coin=11}} |hp=54930|def=290|coin=11|esk=397}} |hp=52730|def=360|coin=16|esk=12}} |} Khaos: ‘There’s only land on that planet and its sunlight is blocked by other planets. It’s a useless planet.’ Khaos: ‘Gaia, take its resources and don’t waste your time anymore.’ Gaia: ‘Yes, master Khaos.’ 　　According to Khaos’ intruction, Gaia reached the target planet—a barren land. There was nothing, not even grass on the land. However, what surprised Gaia was the starry sky over the planet. Without sunlight, millions of stars were bright enough to light up the planet. Gaia: I’ve never seen such an amazing starry sky! Isn’t it a pity to destroy it? Gaia: If only there were some other creatures under this beautiful sky...But all it has is barren land. 　　Sinking deep into thought, Gaia wanted to do something for this planet. Every time she was instructed to take a planet’s resources, she would think: Could I save this planet? How could life survive on this planet if I take all its resources away? She could foresee the creatures’ miserable future, but still suppressed her emotions and finished all her tasks. 　　However, as she looked up at the starry sky again, she could no longer hold her feelings in: The planet could be destroyed in less than a second, but it takes millions of years to create one. Thinking about these, a blueprint came up Gaia’s mind. 【Before Battles】 Gaia: Pontos, could you...lend me a sea? Pontos: What do you mean “lend you a sea”? Gaia: I need a sea on my planet, so that I can get resources! Pontos: Gaia, do you think I am a fool? I’ve learned very early that you wanted to nurture so called “life”. I might do you the favor if you are honest. Gaia: You...Please don’t tell master Khaos… 【After Battles】 Pontos: Of course I won’t! You are asking for trouble. That’s so funny! 【End】 　　Pontos gave a steel ball to Gaia. Upon opening the ball, water flooded to the land and immediately became a sea. Seeing the stars’ reflection in the sea, Gaia immediately cheered up. She spread some seeds on the seashore and conjured her God power. The seeds started to bud… 　　Most of buds withered in a few days because of insufficent sunlight, but Gaia didn’t give up. She decided to nurture a new creature, who could survive without sunlight and reproduce on their own… }} Ally: |hp=169410|def=270|coin=11}} |hp=169410|def=270|coin=11}} |hp=169410|def=270|coin=11}} |hp=121220|def=310|coin=11|esk=595}} |hp=143940|def=400|coin=24|esk=185}} |hp=121220|def=310|coin=11|esk=595}} |hp=288960|def=290|coin=63|esk=290}} |hp=204130|def=560|coin=63|esk=601}} |} Gaia: Finally! I did it! It’s fungi, the strongest life on this planet! 　　Guided by a night-light, Gaia watched the mushrooms on the land carefully. After one week’s cultivation with her secret-made fertilizer, the mushrooms looked spotless, full and healthy. Gaia decided not to intervene for some time to see if the mushrooms could grow on their own. After a few days, brown spots appeared on the mushrooms and the small ones started to wither... Gaia: What should I do? I should probably cultivate them a little longer, so that they would be strong enough to grow on their own. Gaia: The soil here is dry, and so is the air. I will make a forest here! 　　Gaia picked up some leaves from her body and spread them near the mushroom. She lifted the soil with two hands, and several trees grew from the soil. A small forest was created in the blink of an eye. Although what she did go against the rules of nature, Gaia thought it wouldn’t hurt to intervene at such a critical moment. 　　As she had expected, the forest absorbed water from sea and moistured the mushrooms. A few mushrooms reproduced not before long. However, the trees Gaia used her God power to plant could not carry out photosynthesise and gradually withered. Seeing her efforts almost in vain, Gaia immediately made the decision to transplant the mushrooms to the other side of the planet. 　　However, the planet’s other side was a desert. Although the sky was brighter there, its terrestrial condition was undesirable. With great desperation, Gaia returned to the shore, but… 【Before Battles】 Gaia: My mushrooms! All of them have withered!? 【End】 　　Gaia piked up the remains of the mushrooms, only to find their edges had turned black and their spores melted. Before departure, Gaia had examined the mushrooms carefully to make sure that they were growing healthily. Unexpectedly, her mushrooms withered after she came back. Gaia dug the soil, surprisingly, she found that— 　　There was a creature living under the soil. It looked like a giant rat under a toad’s skin. Its body heaved rhythmically, as if it was sleeping. Unable to identify this creature, with amazement, Gaia suddenly understood why she failed to plant on the soil… Gaia: The planet is a creature itself. It swallowed everything I had grown… Gaia: Master Khaos was right. I’ve spent too much time here. 　　Gaia was so disappointed that some green leaves on her body turned yellow. She flew up on the sky, opened her arms and stretched out some branches to wrap up the whole planet. Sea, air, wind and soil were all absorbed by her branches, leaving with the barren land, and the starry sky which was as bright as it used to be. }} Ally: or |hp=639720|def=410|coin=30|esk=513}} |hp=639720|def=410|coin=30|esk=513}} |hp=481620|def=390|coin=15|esk=253}} |hp=481620|def=390|coin=15|esk=253}} |hp=481620|def=390|coin=15|esk=253}} |hp=961890|def=570|coin=15|esk=1}} |hp=954170|def=560|coin=15|esk=1}} |hp=1196470|def=980|coin=125|esk=847}} |} Gaia: ‘Why didn’t she get hurt? Who’s she?’ ？？？: Earth power is getting stronger and stronger. It should be somewhere near here. ？？？: If I obtain this power, my army will be omnipotent, and master Belial would appreciate that… Gaia: ‘If the giant tree’s earth power is absorbed, the whole forest will be destroyed! I have to stop it!’ 　　The short haired woman cleared all the obstacles and slowly apporoached the giant tree. Gaia jumped down from the tree at once, stood in front of the tree to protect it… 【Before Battles】 Gaia: No one can take away this tree’s power! ？？？: This tree contain an abundance of earth power. It wouldn’t hurt to give us some. Gaia: I won’t spare you if you come closer! 【Enemy Dialog】 ？？？: You Gods don’t own anything here. You are nothing in the realm. Gaia: I am determined enough to guard all the lives. Why do you take it away if no one owns anything here? ？？？: Because we need the power! 【End】 　　The short haired woman was all geared up. She had strong earth power, but unlike Gaia, her expertise was not in nurturing lives, but accelerating the aging process of lives. Gaia stretched all her vines and thorns at the woman, but all of them withered when the woman touched it. Gaia was at disadvantage. 　　Gaia felt that her power had greatly decreased, but she didn’t give up on saving the tree. Suddenly, the starry sky flashed through her mind—she used to absorb planets’ lives… Gaia: ‘I won’t sit around and watch the lives getting destroyed in front of me! I would sacrifice everything to protect the tree!’ 　　Without hesitation, Gaia hit the tree with her hands and infused half of her God power into the it. Sharp light engulfed the tree and melted the woman’s followers into smithereens. The woman immediately ran away. ？？？: ‘She combined her power with the tree’s...I will report to master Belial at once!’ Gaia: The rule of life: you have to sacrifice to harvest… 　　Since that day, the tree gained incredible elemental power, and the whole forest became imortal. That’s where the name “Divine Woodland” comes from. }} Ally: or |hp=758260|def=380|coin=30|esk=651}} |hp=751890|def=400|coin=30|esk=787}} |hp=1032590|def=530|coin=125|esk=641}} |hp=10000|def=840|coin=125|esk=811}} |hp=732550|def=1020|coin=125|esk=869}} |} Gaia: Humans are destroying the realm. I need my power back to defeat them. Please forgive me. 　　Gaia held her breath and placed her hands on the tree. As soon as the power ran through her body, the tree’ s memory flashed in her mind— ？？？: ‘Divine tree...The Valhalla can accommodate millions of corpses, but it can’t take the Gods’ responsibility.’ ？？？: ‘Is it impossible for Humans and demons to coexist with Gods?’ Gaia: Is she talking to the Divine Tree? Humans and demons coexist with Gods? Athena: ‘Humans offended the Gods! They deserve to die!’ Athena: ‘We will reconstruct the world. This tree will be reconstructed too!’ Gaia: Athena? What was she talking about? Gods will reconstruct everything? 【Enemy Dialog】 Gaia: Destroy first and reconstruct later. Should I agree with the plan simply because I am one of them? Gaia: There is no easy way to create life. But why does everyone seem to despise life? 【After Battles】 Gaia: I can’t take that!! 【End】 　　Gaia terminated the power transmission and tried to recapture the tree’s memory. During this century, Humans, Gods and demons fought with each other continuously, destroying a lot of beautiful futures and lives. She saw Gods and demons ruining Humans’ lives in hopes of reaping more benefits for themselves. Gaia: I'm sorry, Humans... I'm so sorry... Gaia: I will get my God power back today and help the natives in the realm. Gaia: Today is a new day… }} zh:古希臘神的妄語 ‧ 木